fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Con-Parent!/Quotes
:(Betty's House) :(Betty looking tired while cleaning up the entire house) :Schnozmo: Hey Betty, no need to do this yourself. You got me, remember? :Betty: Right. Of course. I wish the house was clean. :(Schnozmo raise his wand;'CLEAN')'' :'Betty:' Now that's more like it. (hugs Schnozmo) I'm so glad to have you as my fairy godparent. :'Schnozmo:' And it sure feels good to be one after what I've put myself into. :'Betty:' What do you mean? :'Schnozmo:' Well, I wasn't exactly the mild-mannered fairy you see today. Back then, I was a con-man. :'Betty:' Con-man? :'Schnozmo:' Yes, someone who manipulates others just to get what they wan... :'Betty:' I know what a con is. The real question is "why"? :'Schnozmo:' Well, it's like this, (flashback of his childhood) I wasn't quite a generous child. I was a disgrace to my family name. My parents disowned me and sent me to ''Fairy World Child Services, a place full of child fairies who cause nothing but trouble. Apparently, they visit me once every one hundred years, but they never take my little brother with them, because they didn't want him to think of me as someone in the family he would never love. :Betty: Did they tell your brother something different about you? :Schnozmo: Yes, they told them I was a super busy saint wanting to make the world a better place. Years have passed, I was still the untrustworthy person as I was back then. I sent a letter to my brother hoping I would finally meet him. He was quite disappointed for the way I treated him, lying to him about a made-up villain I called "Dr. Maybe". :Betty: Dr. Maybe? :Schozmo: I'm not that good with names, but it was good enough to fool my brother. (laugh) No, no. Too soon. :Betty: How exactly were you able to re-gain your brother's respect? :Schnozmo: With the help of his wife, son and godchild, I had to lie to Cosmo again telling him Dr. Maybe is real and formed a hair-brained plan to show him I'm a real spy. Unfortunately, our plan backfired and I had to improvise thanks to my brother's faith in me. :Betty: What happened after that? :Schnozmo: The head fairy of Fairy World, Jorgen Von Strangle was impressed for my bravery and gave me my wand back. Long story short, I take off from a Chinese restaurant over and over without paying for my meals. :Betty: Why would you do that? :Schnozmo: Two words, the food was delicious and I was super cheap. :Betty: (after counting to with her fingers how many words Schnozmo said) Anyway, how did you became a fairy today? :Schnozmo: Well, (flashback of his redemption) after taking the family to dinner, I had some thoughts of what to do next with my life. When my brother was granting wishes for his godchild, a had the feeling I should do the same thing. I told Jorgen I want to be a godparent just like my brother just to make life a-new for myself. At first Jorgen disagreed after the trouble I've caused, but I insisted I should do the job. Heck, I even poof up a Lie-Detector on myself to show him I was telling the truth. So, he took me to training and here I am now. :Betty: Wow, must be quite the childhood. :Schnozmo: I'll say. But, we can all learn from our mistakes. :Betty: One last question, of all the kids on Earth, how come I'm the right decision for you? :Schnozmo: The right fairies are paired with the right child to make sure their every wish comes true. And Jorgen showed a slideshow of your childhood. You yourself is quite manipulative, but only when it comes to not doing so much work, since you've gotten your hands full of cleaning the entire house every single day. Deep inside, you were so miserable. I can see to myself that I was the perfect fairy for you, and that's how I've got assigned to be your fairy godparent. :Betty: Sweet! :Schnozmo: So, what's the wish for today? :Betty: Well, I would like to meet your brother and his godchild. :Schnozmo: They live in a town called Dimmsdale. (poofs up a picture) Here's a picture of them. :Betty: So this must be Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. (sees Ivan, Astronov and Neptunia) Who are they? :Schnozmo: This is Astronov and Neptunia. They and their godchild, Ivan Prestonovich moved to Dimmsdale from Russia. Cosmo and Wanda sent me letters telling me about their past adventures together. :Betty: Ivan, huh? Quite the name for someone so handsome. :Schnozmo: And this is Timmy Turner, my brother's godchild. :Betty: Oh, he is cute. Now I would really like to meet them. I know, I'll send a letter to my twin cousin Veronica letting her know I'll have a brief visit, and maybe have a few laughs with her. :Schnozmo: A few laughs? :Betty: Let's just say, I like to have a little fun with my cousin. It's been five years since we've last seen each other. :Schnozmo: Well in that case, Dimmsdale it is! (raises his wand poofing Betty a piece of paper and Betty writes a letter for Veronica on said paper) It would be nice to see my brother again. :('''POOF')'' :(screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Shorts